


Just this time

by madboris



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madboris/pseuds/madboris
Summary: This is the cover for the fichttps://madboris.deviantart.com/art/Just-this-time-cover-732566155Basically, Amami only have 6 month to live and he meets SaiharaThis is a really short sad ending fanficPlease enjoy





	Just this time

Amami knew he had a weak heart from the beginning. He doesn’t need a doctor to know that. He still wants to travel, but it’s getting worse recently.  
“You only have six months left.” That is what the doctor told him.  
Amami stays at his hometown, accepts the fact his journey’s end there. You never know what life will give you. Amami meets a new boy - a new neighbor. His name is Saihara. Believe it or not, Amami sees him every morning as they’re both going out at the same time. Eventually, they have to talk at some point. Saihara are the first one to talk.  
Five months passed, they became best friends but Amami never tells him about his illness. Right now, Amami is sitting next to Saihara on Saihara’s rooftop. They are staring at the bright starry sky and sharing a thin blanket.  
\- Do you really have to go? - Saihara breaks the silent between them. He’s still looking at those tiny sparkly stars.  
\- I’m only go for one month, Saihara. It has been a very long time since the last adventure. - There’s no way Amami could tell Saihara that he planned to travel to a different country and die alone there.  
\- I can go with you. - Saihara move closer to Amami.  
\- Don’t be ridiculous Saihara, you have family here. You can’t go with me. - Amami smiles softly. He really wants to be selfish for once and brings Saihara along, but he knows after one month that would hurt Saihara to death. - Come on, I will bring back some gifts, okay?  
Saihara rests his head on Amami shoulder. He sighs:  
\- It will be a really boring month, you know.  
\- It won’t be that bad. Here, take this. Maybe this would help a little. - Saihara lifts his head as Amami removes his pendant. Amami gently puts it on Saihara neck. - Its look perfect on you.  
Saihara fondles the pendant and looks Amami in the eye. - I will really miss you . . . I . . . love you, Amami.  
Amami’s eyes wide opens, he can feel his heart skip a beat. Amami doesn’t want to be alone, he needs Saihara in his life. He can’t keep this anymore, tears run down his face.  
\- I love you, too. - For the first time, Amami doesn’t want to die this badly. For the first time, he curses his illness. For the first time, he wants to have a future. Amami smiles brightly as his tears keep running down.  
\- Promise me that you will come back Amami.  
\- I . . . I promise.  
Saihara slowly leans close to Amami and kisses him. It’s a long, deep and passionate kiss like they had put all their love in there. After a while, they separate.  
\- Sorry and . . . thank you, Saihara . . . Just this time . . . Please stay by myside. - Amami can feel the tremble in his voice as he talks.  
___________________________  
Next morning, Saihara wakes up. He realizes that the bed sheet beside him had cold. Amami had left him and this time maybe it’s forever. Saihara holds tight to the pendent Amami gave him. He cries. Cry for himself, cry for Amami and cry for their love.  
\- Goodbye . . . Amami . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Saihara knows about Amami illness   
> He just knows


End file.
